Conventionally, a structural body including a core made of fiber has been considered. As the fiber that composes this type of structural body, for example, a fine fiber made of polymeric material such as those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-249966 is considered. However, there is a problem in that the structural body with a core composed of fiber has a weak structural strength, due to its structure.